creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Enton Solais
Enton Solais—codenamed Lightning Alpha during the Ravager invasion—was a soldier who fought on the United States front during the Ravager Invasion of 2017. He was pronounced KIA after setting a bomb known as "the cube" outside the lair of a Queen Ant in New Detroit. Current statistics 'Armors' *'Favorite Armor:' Jet *Trooper Rank 4 (34853/55000 XP, 5510 kills) *Tactical Rank 5 (55000/138000 XP, 5504 kills) *Jet Rank 5 (118585/138000 XP, 9430 kills) *Battle Rank 5 (55000/138000 XP, 5248 kills) 'Weapons' *'Favorite Weapons:' Assault Rifles, Missile Launchers *Assault Rifles **'Unlocked:' 61% **'Kills:' 9606 *Rocket Launchers **'Unlocked:' 58% **'Kills:' 1221 *Missile Launchers **'Unlocked:' 61% **'Kills:' 9015 *Grenade Launchers **'Unlocked:' 55% **'Kills:' 242 *Shotguns **'Unlocked:' 58% **'Kills:'125 *Sniper Rifles **'Unlocked:' 53% **'Kills:' 18 'Kills' *'Swarm Enemies:' 23,396 **'Ants:' 13,616 **'Spiders:' 5,101 **'Tickers:' 4,412 **'Gunships:' 2,267 *'Elites:' 344 **'Hector:' 124 **'Wasps:' 159 **'Bomber Spider:' 61 *'Boss Elites:' 109 **'Large Hector:' 28 **'Queen Ant:' 5 **'Daddy Long Legs:' 18 **'Mantis:' 58 *'Nests:' 259 **'Hills:' 195 **'Carriers:' 64 *'Game Modes:' 26,108 **'Campaign:' 16,117 **'Campaign Remix:' 9,575 **'Survival:' 416 *'Weapons:' 20,227 **'Assault Rifles:' 9,606 **'Rocket Launchers:' 1,221 **'Missile Launchers:' 9,015 **'Grenade Launchers:' 242 **'Shotguns:' 125 **'Sniper Rifles:' 18 *'Armor:' 25,692 **'Trooper:' 5,510 **'Tactical:' 5,504 **'Jet:' 9,430 **'Battle:' 5,248 *'Other:' 19,292 **'Buildings:' 2697 **'Cars:' 2060 **'World Objects:' 14,517 **'Teammates:' 18 Statistics for first playthrough 'Armors' *'Favorite Armor:' Jet *Trooper Rank 1 (0/1500XP, 0 kills) *Tactical Rank 2 (2728/11400XP, 317 kills) *Jet Rank 4 (34628/55000XP, 3007 kills) *Battle Rank 1 (0/1500XP, 8 kills) 'Weapons' *'Favorite Weapons:' Assault Rifles, Missile Launchers *Assault Rifles **'Unlocked:' 17% **'Kills:' 1494 *Rocket Launchers **'Unlocked:' 17% **'Kills:' 77 *Missile Launchers **'Unlocked:' 17% **'Kills:' 948 *Grenade Launchers **'Unlocked:' 16% **'Kills:' 45 *Shotguns **'Unlocked:' 10% **'Kills:' 0 *Sniper Rifles **'Unlocked:' 27% **'Kills:' 0 'Kills' *'Swarm Enemies:' 3246 **'Ants:' 2067 **'Spiders:' 548 **'Tickers:' 270 **'Gunships:' 341 *'Elites:' 35 **'Hector:' 15 **'Wasps:' 10 **'Bomber Spider:' 10 *'Boss Elites:' 16 **'Large Hector:' 6 **'Queen Ant:' 1 **'Daddy Long Legs:' 2 **'Mantis:' 7 *'Nests:' 35 **'Hills:' 27 **'Carriers:' 8 *'Game Modes:' 3332 **'Campaign:' 3332 **'Campaign Remix:' 0 **'Survival:' 0 *'Weapons:' 2654 **'Assault Rifles:' 1494 **'Rocket Launchers:' 77 **'Missile Launchers:' 948 **'Grenade Launchers:' 45 **'Shotguns:' 0 **'Sniper Rifles:' 0 *'Armor:' 3332 **'Trooper:' 0 **'Tactical:' 317 **'Jet:' 3007 **'Battle:' 8 *'Other:' 1464 **'Buildings:' 177 **'Cars:' 136 **'World Objects:' 1151 **'Teammates:' 0 'Achievements' *'Amateur AntKiller:' Kill 100 Ants *'Welcome to the EDF:' Kill 1000 Ants *'Ant Farmer:' Kill 10000 Ants *'Newb:' Kill 100 Spiders *'Spider Fighter:' Kill 10000 Spiders (4,583 / 10,000) (+518) *'Ticker Picker:' Kill 100 Ticks *'Tick Tock Ya Don't Stop:' Kill 5000 Ticks (4,412 / 5,000) (+575) *'It's a Start:' Kill 100 Gunships *'Gunship Down:' Destroy 1000 Gunships *'Fleet Depleter:' Destroy 10000 Gunships (2,267 / 10,000) (+144) *'Hector? What?:' Kill 10 Small Hectors *'Hector Wrecker:' Kill 100 Small Hectors *'The Sting's the Thing:' Kill 10 Wasps *'War Against Soaring Pests Award:' Kill 100 Wasps *'It's Bomber:' Kill 10 Bomber Spiders *'Hectorcide:' Kill a Large Hector *'Regicide:' Kill a Queen Ant *'Patricide:' Kill a Daddy Long Legs *'Manticide:' Kill a Mantis *'Manticore:' Kill 10 Mantis *'Look What the Rookie Did!:' Kill 5000 enemies *'Who Ravages the Ravagers?:' Kill 25000 enemies *'Nesting Instinct:' Destroy 10 Anthills/Spider Nests *'Homewrecker:' Destroy 100 Anthills/Spider Nests *'Eyes Up!:' Destroy 10 Carriers *'Carrier Dropper:' Destroy 100 Carriers (64 / 100) (+8) *'Lander Commander:' Get 250 kills with the Lander Turret *'Mechs Master:' Get 500 kills with the Mech *'I Heard Them Scream:' Get 500 kills with the Tank *'Nothing Turret:' Get 500 kills with Base Turrets *'the Architect:' Destroy 500 buildings *'Demolition Derby:' Destroy 500 cars/vehicles *'Collateral:' Destroy 500 world objects *'Surviving...:' Get 1000 kills in Survival mode (416 / 1,000) *'Social Dead Butterfly:' Get 10000 kills in Survival mode (416 / 10,000) *'Good Start:' Survive 5 waves in Survival mode *'Hangin' Tough:' Survive 100 (total) waves in Survival mode (6 / 100) *'Survive-o-Rama:' Survive 500 (total) waves in Survival mode (6 / 500) *'Smells Like Team Spirit:' Incapacitate a teammate *'Helping Hand Award:' Revive a teammate *'Bedside Manner:' Revive 250 teammates (76 / 250) (+3) *'Campaigner:' Unlock all armors *'All Dressed Up...:' Level up an armor completely *'Lifer:' Level up all armors completely *'High Roller:' Purchase all available weapons for all armors *'Daddy WarBugs:' Purchase all weapons for all armors *'Scavenger:' Collect all dropped weapons (58 / 107) *'Lemon Squeezey:' Beat the game on Normal *'Unknown:' Unknown achievement *'Unknown:' Unknown achievement *'Unknown:' Unknown achievement Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Earth Defense Force Fanon Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Soldiers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Illustrated Characters